Code Geass: Suzaku of the Never Ending Sky
by Zetsubou sama
Summary: Two years have passed since Zero took out the tyrant Lelouch, but what has happen to those who where close to him. Basically this is the Advent Children for Code Geass in my train of though. Kinda a slight Harem, but still holds that Code Geass feel.


**Read First**

**Disclaimer: **Because I hate what you tube did to most of the anime (some crap about copyright) I do not own Code Geass in it's entirety, no Lelouch of the Rebellion, Suzaku of the counter, Nightmare of Nunnally, or the anime, and foremost I would like to thank Iris-rosecross for allowing me to use some of her material.…Upon reading this…GEASS.

The sword lunged straight and true, no longer following the will of its master. The crowd was deadly silent, all eyes straining towards one place… Lelouch. His body shook with the sudden shock of pain as a curtain fell between the world and us; somehow he managed a weak smile as he peered through my borrowed mask.

"You'll no longer be Suzaku Kururugi…" Such innocent violet eyes watched me, hidden behind the mask of Zero, perceiving the shameful tears of self-disgust streaming down my cheeks. His words streamed forth effortlessly though I felt his blood quickly staining my hands with the blood of a martyr. His breathing was staggered as he dealt out my punishment… he was doing this for all those people that even now looked upon him joyously as he fell. He couldn't be saved, not that they cared; he would come back and finish the job if I tried to stop him now.

"My friend," he faltered, his strength gone, "Do you accept?" I remembered my promise as if from some long ago memory…some life far beyond my sinful reach.

"With this geass," I grinned at the bitter irony as I wrenched the blade from my dearest friend, "I do solemnly accept."

**CODE GEASS**

**SUZAKU OF THE NEVER ENDING SKY**

**PHASE 1**

**EVEN THE SKY WEARS A DISGUISE**

It has been two years since that incident, were the world truly found peace. Though there was still conflict in the world, they were always resolved through talk and there was always one man that the people looked to resolve them. The man the people had the most trust in, there savior, the one who ended the dictatorship that was Britannia, Zero. But only three people in the entire world know who was under the mask, the person who took a geass upon himself, to live a life of solitude for the people who looked up to him. He couldn't talk to the three for the same reason he wouldn't show his face to them, he killed Lelouch. He took the life of his best friend, as well as a brother, a beloved friend, and a possible lover, he didn't deserve the right to talk to them, just like he didn't deserve the right to live as Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

"Zero what are you recommendations" asked a male delegate.

"Well seeing as there is a upraise of rebellion in the area you have my support" spoke the masked crusader (hehe batman oh right).

"Thank you" spoke the male delegate as his screen cut off.

"That was the last one Zero" spoke a young woman with long brown hair in a wheel chair.

"Thanks for the update, Ms Lamperouge" spoke Zero as he stood to his feet.

"No need to be so formal Suzaku, no one watching" spoke the woman.

"I'm sorry Nunnally" spoke Suzaku as he walked toward Nunnally still wearing his mask. "You ready to do this" asked Suzaku as he began wheeling Nunnally towards the door.

"Yes I'm ready. Do you think Ms. Kouzuki and C.C. will be there" asked Nunnally as they made there way to the parking lot where a limo was ready to pick them up.

"They'll be there" replied Suzaku as he helped Nunnally into the backseat. 'Though we are the only ones who know Lelouch wasn't the Emperor everyone thought he was so I doubt anyone else besides else would go to pay our respects' thought Suzaku as they neared the cemetery that Zero had asked for in memory of the last Emperor of Britannia as well as the resting place for Lelouch.

As Zero stepped out of the limo he made his way to the side Nunnally was on and assisted her on getting out. From his point of view he saw Kallen and C.C. standing in the distance conversing.

As Suzaku and Nunnally made there way to them. Suzaku could see that Kallen was still hurting even though the two years prior to the incident had made Kallen into a beautiful woman with her long reddish pink hair, sapphire eyes and that aura that said "try your luck if you want." Next was C.C. she looked the same as she did two years ago not a single strand of hair out of place, and she still had those eyes that spoke "kill me a hundred times, I'll be back for 101." Then there was Nunnally, she had grown into an attractive young woman with the face of an angel who had never see bloodshed, 'she reminded me of Euphemia every time I look at her' thought Suzaku.

"Suzaku you remember our promise don't you" spoke Nunnally as she gave a smile.

"Yes I remember" spoke Suzaku as he reached for his mask. 'When this memorial was made Nunnally and I made a promise that every year we visited this place I would remove my mask and see Lelouch as Suzaku Kururugi not as Zero' thought Suzaku as he pulled the mask off revealing his curly brown hair and green gem eyes that hadn't truly seen the world since the last time they were visiting Lelouch.

As the group made there way to Lelouch's grave they noticed to there shock that other people placed flowers there, but not for Lelouch. Some were address to Suzaku (Lloyd and Mariel), some to Rolo and Shirley (from the old school council), and one to Euphemia (Cornelia). But there was one flower that took the breathe out of Suzaku, attached to it, a note that read "your rebellion hasn't ended." Without hesitation Suzaku reached for the note before Nunnally could read it, though the same couldn't be said for C.C. and Kallen.

After a few minutes of silence Suzaku presented the flowers they got for Lelouch. It was a bouquet of flowers that fit Lelouch's personality. There was the Devils Rose, a rose that had a lot of thorns, but it's petals were a luscious red. Then there was the "King's Poppy, a rare type of flower that has a thin stem but has majestic violet petals. Finally there was the Rebellious Irises, a flower that has a very short life but during it time alive it produces the most beautiful colors of red and blue you'll ever see. (note all roses aren't, you know what screw it you get the point.)

Shortly after it was there alone time with Lelouch, Nunnally first, during which Suzaku, C.C., and Kallen could discuss the letter.

"So what do you plan on doing" asked C.C. referring to Suzaku.

"Well I suppose it something I'll just have watch out for anything suspicious" replied Suzaku

"And if it's true then what're you going to do about it" asked Kallen once again referring you to Suzaku.

"Well since I am the man of peace I'll eliminate anyone who disturbs that peace" spoke Suzaku. 'Man of peace, yeah right, I couldn't maintain any peace, I'm a monster that resides behind a mask that reads hero, the only man I am is a man of destruction and chaos' thought Suzaku. "Well on another note, Kallen have you been keeping in contact with the student council members" Suzaku asked just for a change of subject.

"I have, it seems Milly is still a news reporter and I heard she has started dating Rivalz" spoke Kallen, sounding a bit cheerful since entering the memorial grounds.

"You heard" asked Suzaku finding it strange that she heard from Milly, that Milly was dating Rivalz.

"Yeah from Nina, she has taken an interest in agriculture and is leading an project at the moment" spoke Kallen.

"Well that's great and what happen to Rivalz" Suzaku asked.

"He works at the same news station as Milly" Kallen responded contently considering this was the first time Suzaku had asked anything regarding their previous life since he took on the name of Zero.

As Suzaku gave a light grin it quickly faded to the sound of his cell phone. Upon answering it a male with a frantic voice yelled "Zero there are terrorist attacking the Neo Tokyo City Hall ."

"Terrorist" spoke Suzaku as he looked toward the Kallen.

"Yes they claim to call themselves 'Tenchu' sir but the thing that surprised me the most is their insignia" spoke the male voice.

"Their insignia" asked Suzaku.

"Yes it looks like the geass insignia sir" spoke the male voice.

"GEASS" shouted Suzaku as he grabbed the attention of C.C. "go somewhere safe till I arrive" spoke Suzaku rushing off the phone. "Kallen stay here with C.C. and Nunnally" spoke Suzaku as he put on the mask he had worn to gain the people trust.

"But I'm the captain of you elite guard, I demand that you-" spoke Kallen as she was cut off.

"YOU WILL STAY HERE THAT IS AN ORDER" yelled Zero with such command that it froze Kallen in place. As Zero ran down the walkway to the middle of the street, he pressed a button on his phone that activated a homing device of some sort. After a few seconds the roaring of a engine could be heard rushing toward Zero as if it were to ram him. As the vehicle closed in on Zero it could be viewed as no other than a motorcycle (that looked an awful lot like Cloud's Fenrir). As the motorcycle was about five seconds from colliding with his back, Zero timely jumped so that he could land on the motorcycle without so little as having to slow down one mph. (badass) With that Zero was quickly out of sight, the only of Zero that was left were the civilians that were gossiping saying things such as "Is that Zero and his Zanpakuto", "So that's what his Zanpakuto looks like", and of course "Bankai."

**Back at the memorial**

"Damn that man" spoke Kallen as she watched the way Zero left quite miffed

"What's wrong, jealous you didn't get to ride his Zanpakuto (oh yeah dirty joke)" spoke C.C.

"NO" yelled Kallen quite flustered at the way C.C. phrased her reply. "I'm upset that Zero is out fighting alone."

"Suzaku" responded C.C. correcting Kallen.

"Zero, Suzaku what's the difference, he's intending to fight alone" replied Kallen.

"Have you ever thought that this is the only way Suzaku can feel like himself instead of Zero" spoke C.C. as if she could read Suzaku like a book.

"I never thought of it like that" spoke Kallen shocked that though she did spend most of her time with Zero she never thought that he fought to remember when he could be call 'Suzaku Kururugi' in the open. "You seem to know a lot about Suzaku, I guess since you're a witch in all."

"You praise me to much" spoke C.C. as she began to space off. 'Though I don't really care to much about Suzaku, there's something about him that reminds me of Lelouch, maybe it was the way he commanded Kallen, or the fact that he wanted us to stay here and protect Nunnally, though I doubt Kallen has realized it yet, (sigh) I wonder if I should have given Suzaku geass, but then again he would have never taken it' thought C.C. watching a frustrated Kallen.

**At the Neo Tokyo City Hall**

"Yeah, fucking democrats think you so high and mighty because you control some land, eat fucking lead, hahahahaha" yelled a man from inside a nightmare.

"Calm down" spoke a voice from inside a nightmare that gave the appearance that he was the captain of the operation "remember our objectives"

"Fuck the objectives, if you're gonna bitch about some god damn goal then shut the hell up I'm having the fun of my fucking life here" spoke the man as his nightmare dashed over toward the remaining part of the City hall that was destroyed before confronting a strange black and red nightmare holding a scythe and a katana at it waist. (this guy has a mouth on him)

"Get out of the fucking way or I'll kill you" spoke the man as his nightmare pull out a saber, but before the saber could manifest it's blade the strange nightmare pulled out a scythe and sliced off the nightmares arms.

"YOU BASTARD RUN AWAY" yelled the captain to his rude subordinate.

"Teme" spoke the man as he tried to get his nightmare to kick. Yet before the nightmare could get it's leg up, the night mare sliced off it's leg then damaged the torso forcing the pilot to eject.

As the nightmare began to plummet towards the ground, the black and red nightmare sprouted a black feather wing out of it's back and faced the captain's nightmare with it scythe.

As the Captain's nightmare took a step back, the captain began to hesitate, "a black and red nightmare holding a scythe, carrying a katana, and flying with a black feathered wing, it can't be" spoke the captain "ALL UNITS RETREAT" yelled the captain.

"Why sir it's only one nightmare" asked another subordinates.

"Don't be stupid, that's Zero in that nightmare" spoke the captain.

"Are you sure" asked the subordinate.

"Of course" replied the captain "I'd know that nightmare anywhere, it's black wing the look that nightmare give you as if it's feeding off your soul, it could only be Zero's one winged nightmare, "Lucifer."

"Lucifer, carry out their punishment" spoke Zero as Lucifer began to dash toward the other nightmares.

**End phase 1**


End file.
